


Arcadia Bay

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, does Sean have powers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Brody decides to pull into Arcadia Bay during the trip, the group meeting some interesting people.





	Arcadia Bay

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked from the back of Brody’s car, holding Mushroom. The eldest Diaz brother looked as well, curious as they drove into a small town. Brody looked left and right, before making a turn. 

“I’ve come here plenty of times. The diner her has some great food.” Brody explained. “Is that a safe idea?” Sean hesitantly asked.

“Trust me, your stomachs will thank me.” Brody stated, pulling up to the diner. ‘Two Whales Diner’ sounding interesting. Putting the car into park, Brody climbed out of the car. Sean climbed out, heading to the back to let his brother out. The young boy eagerly sat by the door, practically bolting out of the door when Sean unlocked it.

“Jesus Daniel!” Sean scoffed, shaking his head. The boy went to close the back door, when a faint whine caught his attention. “Aw, can’t Mushroom come with us?” Daniel pleaded, looking at the small puppy. The oldest Diaz brother looked at the dog, then his brother. “Sorry kid, no dogs allowed.” Mushroom whined as he closed the door. Sean shrugged, heading inside after Brody. “Jerk.” Daniel pouted.

Sean opened the door, following in after Brody. His immediately scanned the area around him. The diner seemed to be nicely decorated. A bunch of classic red leather booths along the walls where the door was. The long counter had eight stools along it, a couple sitting on some of the stools with their two kids.

“You two get a seat, I’m gonna take a quick leak.” Brody explained. “TMI.” Sean mumbled, walking over to an available booth. Daniel absolutely insisted they sit at the booth closest to the TV. Sure it was just about the weather, but Daniel was a TV kid. 

Smirking, Sean walked over, taking a seat at the booth. The man from the couple before passed him, heading outside, and the woman headed into the bathroom with her two kids. His brother sat across from him, dark eyes hyper focused on the screen.

A smile worked its way onto his face, and Sean pulled out his sketchbook. The place had a nice aethstetic about it. Slipping a wooden pencil from his hoodie pocket, Sean got straight to work. The graphite tip scribbled lightly against the paper, working on the rough design of the room. Tilting his head up, Sean searched for every bit of detail he could.

Sean was so focused on his drawing, he hardly noticed someone else watching until the person was practically looming over him. “Oh my god!” He tensed up, making the figure tense as well. It was a young boy, at least four, their head full of nappy dirty blonde hair. The kid relaxed easy, giving him a toothy grin. A soft chuckle left Sean, making him smile, “Hey there.”.

The kid snickered, but gasped as a woman called out for him. “WJ! What’d we say about you running off like that?” The woman from before ran out of the bathroom, holding the young infant. “Sorry mama.” The boy stared at his feet. The woman let out a sigh, “Just…. Stay close to mommy next to Warren, okay?”. WJ nodded, then turned back to Sean, “Mama, look at his drawings!”. A surprised flush creeped on Sean’s face, he wasn’t used to freaking out over his drawing.

Adjusting the baby in her arms, the woman leaned over. “Wow, that looks amazing!” The woman smiled, “Look Maxine, doesn’t it look nice?”. The young baby gurgled a bit, fussing in their mother’s arms.

“Looks like dad’s back just in time to rescue his wife!” The man from before rushed over, carrying a diaper bag. The woman chuckled, and Daniel smiled at the baby in her arms. “She’s super cute.” He stated. The man snickered, trading the diaper bag for their baby, “She gets her looks from her dad.”. He smiled down at the small baby in his arms, and indeed they had a small tuff on brown hair on their head.

The woman suddenly gasped, looking at Sean and Daniel. “How rude of me, sorry!” She held out a hand, “Kate Marsh- I mean Kate Graham. And this is Warran”.The man smiled, waving, even gently taking the babies hand to wave at the two brothers. Daniel let out a cheerful giggle, waving back at the baby.

“Sean Diaz, guessing you two are married?” Sean snickered, taking her hand. Warram nodded, smiling as he held up his ring. Kate snickered, elbowing him. “Ouch!” The man exclaimed.

Sean heard the bathroom door, swing open, spotting Brody rushing in. “Sorry dudes, I uh, yeah.” The man spoke, adjusting his glasses, then turned to the Graham couple. “You were taking forever, so we made some new friends!” Daniel pointed out. Kate snickered at the young boy’s enthusiasm. “Sorry, WJ got excited. Are they your boys?” Kate questioned. Daniel raised a brow, getting glared at by his older brother.

A hearty chuckle left Brody, the man shaking his head, “No, nah these are just some friend’s i’m taking out. I know their dad.”. Sean released a sigh of relief, glad he had a quick excuse. “Well you must be visiting. Arcadia Bay is a small town, you know everyone here. And I mean everyone.” Warren explained, bouncing his small daughter in arms gently, him frowning as the baby wouldn’t relax.

Nipping his lip gently, Sean looked over. “Can I try? I knew this trick to get Daniel to sleep.” The young latino asked. Kate smiled, taking their fussy daughter from her husband, and handing her off to Sean.

It took him a moment to get used to his grip on the baby, it had been a few years since he held one after all. Finally getting a decent grip, Sean swayed gently, humming softly to the baby. He tried not to look at the others. Guess being an awkward teen was who he was through and through.

A warm smile grew on Kate’s face, seeing the baby relax in his arms. “Oh my god, thank you. Maxine is so hard to calm down sometimes.” She said, carefully grabbed the baby from his arms. “It’s nothing.” He smiled, scratching the back of his neck, “Daniel used to be a little-ow!”. Daniel glared at him from across the booth, clearly being the one that kicked him in the leg.

Warren smirked, snapping his fingers. “How about we join you guys for dinner? We’re still waiting for our friends anyway.” He offered. Daniel beamed, looking at his brother. Sean processed this for a moment, before nodding, “We’d love to join you guys.”.

Thus the group moved to two booths close to each other. Sean looked at the couple, glancing at Warren’s shirt. ‘Blackwell Academy Alumni’. “You guys are locals i’m guessing?” He asked. Warren smiled, looking down at his shirt, “Born and raised.”. “Same for me and my family.” Kate responded. “What’s...what was the school like?” Sean hesitantly asked. He still couldn’t believe that he actually missed going to school.

Kate and Warren looked at each, seeming hesitant. A dark covered their features, making the three boys worried. “What happened?” Daniel asked.

Warren glanced back, looking at the middle aged waitress serving customers. After confirming she wasn’t looking, the boy spoke. “On some our last years there, a bunch of crazy shit happened.”

From missing students to serial killer teachers, Blackwell Academy seemed to have all of it in its history. The photography teacher would grab kids from parties, do...unspeakable things. Sean covered Daniel’s ears for most of the story, while he just...listened. The teacher would take them to this room he had, the dark room. It was hidden out in an old abandoned barn, where no one would ever find it. There, he’d do...terrible things to him.

The kids there were just as horrible. Psychotic rich boys and insane mean girls that would do everything to ruin your life. Kate recounted the time a video of her went out. The girl had been drugged at a party, and the video went fucking viral. Kate even admitted that it… that video nearly broke her, brought her to a breaking point. Judging by the drugging, Kate had a strong idea that she was involved in the dark room somehow.

What made the story so interesting was how it all came to a close. How the teacher had been stopped? Nathan Prescott, a boy working with the teacher, shot a girl to death in the school bathroom. A girl saw him do this, and the cops were called. An anonymous call was then made to the police, tracking down the barn. After finding out all the evidence, the teacher was arrested, and that was it. Blackwell Academy closed a few years later, as less and less students came too it.

After telling the story, Kate had a somber look on her face, staring at the table. Her husband noticed, Warren immediately wrapping a comforting arm around him. “Is something wrong?” Brody asked, “Besides that I mean. Cause that was fucked up.”.

A gentle sigh left Warren, knowing exactly why his wife was upset. “One of our best friends, Maxine Caulfield vanished right after that. We thought she moved at first, but no, not even her parents knew. She left without saying goodbye.”.

A pang of guilt hit Sean, thinking back to Lyla. God, how was she reacting to this? Glancing over to Brody’s car outside, he knew he had to call her later. Sighing softly, he looked at them. “We’re sorry for bringing it up.” Sean said softly, Daniel solemnly nodding in agreement.

They all talked a little longer, ate, and eventually the three got up. “Well, thanks for the chat. It was great meeting you guys.” Brody said. “Yeah, bye.” Daniel giggled as WJ gave him a tight hug. Sean smirked, giving the small boy a high five. “Enjoy your stay. It may be small but Arcadia Bay had so much to offer.” Kate beamed. “Yeah, we will.” Sean smiled, as he headed outside with the two. The teen pulled up his hoodie, seeing it was starting to sprinkle outside.

Heading out, two people passed him, a slightly chubby woman with colored hair, and a skinny asian with red streaks in her short hair. When the two headed inside, they could hear Warren cheer. Heh, must be those friends they mentioned. He paused for a moment, watching the group reunite with his friends. A painful reminder hit him, a frown growing on his face. God, he missed Lyla and the others.

Shaking his head gently, Sean started heading back to the car. A yell caught his attention. Turning around, his brown eyes widened to see a truck blasting towards him. His body stiffened, and he held his arms eyes, clamping his eyes shut. 

Just be a quick death.

The impact never came, and slowly he opened his eyes, shocked to find the car in place. “W-What the fuck..?” Sean gasped out, stepping back nervously. A strained grunt caught his attention, making him move towards the noise. To his shock, everything else around him seemed to be frozen around him. “What the fuck…? Unreal…” Sean blinked.

The truck was stopped in place, same as it’s lights. Birds hovered in the air, being stopped from take off. The rain around him was even halted. He took his hood off, blinking wide eyed as not even a droplet fell on him.

A soft chuckle was heard, and he turned around. A woman with brown hair walked over, a tired look on her face. “I have been looking for you...for so long.” She gasped out, smiling for what seemed the first time in years. This concerned Sean, “who the hell are you?”.

 

Her hands fidgeted for a moment, before the woman focused on him. “I...I’m Maxine Caulfield, most people called me Max...at least they did.” She confessed. Was this the friend Kate and Warren spoke of?  
Focusing on her appearance, there was a sense of...familiarity. Despite being only a few years older than him, she looked tired, and worn down. Bags rested under her blue eyes. Dirt was smudged on her pale cheeks, were there tear stains too. Barely clinging to her slim form was loose gray jacket, a baby blue v-neck sweater, dirty and torn blue jeans, and worn down black sneakers.

God, she looked horrible…

“Are...are you okay?” He couldn’t help but ask. Max seemed to flinch at his words, before shaking her head. “No one...no one can ever, EVER, be okay after seeing what I have seen.” She rasped out, her voice quivering slightly.

Sean slowly took a step forward, “What do you mean?”. “I mean… I’m...I’m like you.” She gestured to the world frozen around them, “I did this.”. His eyes widened, “Holy shit...you can, you can freeze time?!”. A soft chuckle left her, “And reverse it… maybe fast forward it if I tried hard enough.”.

Holy shit. Wait, like him? Sean calmed his excitement down, looking at her, “You mean you’re like my brother. I don’t have the power.” Max spoke, making him go wide eyed.

“What does that mean?” Max merely smiled, lifting her hand, and suddenly the truck started moving. Sean looked over, wide eyed as everything started moving again. “What..?” He turned back around, only to find Max gone from where she once was. 

The teen stood shocked, blinking slowly. “What the fuck…?” He whispered, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, Sean, come on dude let’s keep going!” Brody called from the car, making Sean tense. “Did you…” He closed his mouth, remembering only him and Max weren’t frozen, “Nevermind.”. He jogged over to the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

Brody smiled, pulling the car out of the parking lot. Sean looked out the window as they drove off, searching for any sign of them woman, but there was nothing. Eventually giving up, the boy looked at his hands perplexed.

Did he have powers too?


End file.
